Naruto
VESNICE: Naruto svět Konohagakure no Sato Leaf Village; Vesnice skrytá v listech, Listová vesnicethumb|350px Skrytá vesnice Země Ohně (火の国 , Hi no Kuni, Fire Country), jedna z nejmocnějších skrytých vesnic v celém širém okolí. Domov Naruta a všech hlavních hrdinů seriálu. Hlavou vesnice je Hokage. Kumogakure no Sato Cloud Village; Vesnice skrytá v mraku Skrytá vesnice Země Blesku (Kaminari no Kuni, Lightning Country), o níž toho není moc známo. Hlavou vesnice je Raikage. Otogakure no Sato Sound Village; Vesnice skrytá ve zvuku, Zvučná vesnice Nově založená vesnice v Zemi Zvuku (Sound Country, Oto no Kuni), která sehrála klíčovou roli v plánu zničení Konohy (Listové vesnice). Hlavou vesnice je Orochimaru (uprchlý ninja, jeden ze tří sanninů z Konohy). Kirigakure no Sato Mist Village; Vesnice skrytá v mlze, Mlžná vesnice Vesnice v Zemi Vody (Water Country, Mizu no Kuni), z níž pocházeli například Momochi Zabuza nebo Haku. Hlavou vesnice je Mizukage. Amegakure no Sato Rain Village; Vesnice skrytá v dešti, Dešťová venice Vesnice v Zemi Deště (Rain Country, Ame no Kuni). O této vesnici existuje jen málo informací. Sunagakure no Sato Sand Village; Vesnice skrytá v písku, Písečná vesnice Vesnice v Zemi Větru (Wind Country, Kaze no Kuni). Je domovem Gaary, Kankura, Temari a mnoha dalších ninjů. Patří mezi velice silné vesnice. Hlavou vesnice je Kazekage. Takigakure no Sato Waterfall Village; Vesnice skrytá ve vodopádu Vesnice v Zemi Vodopádu (Waterfall Country, Taki no Kuni). O této vesnici není mnoho informací. Kusagakure no Sato Grass Village; Vesnice skrytá v trávě Skrytá vesnice Země Trávy (Grass Country, Kusa no Kuni). Iwagakure no Sato Stone Village; Vesnice skrytá v kameni Vesnice v Zemi Země (Earth Country, Tsuchi no Kuni), o které se toho ví jen velmi málo. Hlavou vesnice je Tsuchikage. V anime i manze se slovo jutsu (čteme "džucu") spojuje s dovedností ninji, kterou nemůže normální člověk vykonávat. K používaní jutsu je nutná manipulace s chakrou a někdy různé ruční pečetě (používá se 12 typů pečetí). Všeobecně jsou jutsu neboli techniky rozděleny do tří kategorií: genjutsu, ninjutsu a taijutsu. Ninjutsu má dvě podkategorie: pečetící techniky a prokleté pečetící techniky, což jsou techniky, které se využívají k tvoření pečetí pro různé účely. Speciálním Jutsu jsou také Senjutsu, které využívají speciální typ chakry. Také sem patří kekkei genkai, což ve skutečnosti nejsou jutsu, ale geneticky zděděné schopnosti, které jsou ovládané jen určitými klany. Některé techniky jsou založené na kekkei genkai, jako například Tsukuyomi (Měsíční čtenář) Uchihy Itachiho, a jsou považované za Hidden jutsu (tajemné techniky). JUTSU Kakashiho pečetěTechniky se dělí podle obtížnosti nebo podle schopností nezbytných k jejich provádění. Oficiálně se techniky dělí do šesti tříd, ale existují také dvě neoficiální třídy, do kterých se řadí mimořádné techniky. Třída techniky vždy neznamená, že technika zařazená v nižší třídě je méně účinná než technika ve vyšší třídě. Toto rozdělení je podle obtížnosti vykonání jednotlivých technik. Celková účinnost technik velkou měrou závisí na schopnostech jednotlivých ninjů. Dvě neoficiální třídy jsou Hiden jutsu a Kinjutsu (zakázané techniky). Hiden jutsuthumb jsou techniky, které se dědí z jedné generace na druhou v rámci jednoho klanu. Tyto techniky nejsou řazeny do oficiálních tříd, protože mimo daný klan nikdo neví, jak je vykonávat. Kinjutsu, na druhé straně, jsou často techniky, které byly v oficiálních třídách, ale je zakázano se jakoukoli z těchto technik učit nebo ji vykonávat. Techniky mohou být označeny jako Kinjutsu, pokud způsobují velká zranění jejich uživateli, jako třeba technika Hachimon (čteme "Hačimon" - Otevření osmi bran), nebo pokud jsou tyto techniky již ve své podstatě temné a zlověstné, jako jsou ty, které používá Orochimaru. CHAKRA Chakra (čteme "čakra") je základní věc, bez které není možné používat i ty nejjednodušší techniky. Je to směs energie přítomné v každé buňce těla a duchovní energie získané pomocí cvičení a díky zkušenostem. Jakmile se tyto energie smísí, začnou proudit chakrovou oběhovou soustavou, která je podobná krevní oběhové soustavě. Touto soustavou se chakra rozvádí do všech 361 chakrových bodů v těle. S chakrou se dá manipulovat pomocí různých metod a dosáhnout tak potřebného účinku, kterého by se jiným způsobem nedosáhlo, např. chůze po vodě. Nejvíce používanou z těchto metod jsou ruční pečetě. V závislosti na poměru, ve kterém je fyzická a duchovní energie smíchaná, lze vytvořit různé druhy chakry. Živelná chakra je nejběžnější a používá se na vykonávaní základních jutsu. Základními přírodními živly jsou země, oheň, blesk, voda, a vítr. Ninja má vždy blízký vztah k jednomu typu chakry, ale může vytvořit živelnou chakru nehledě na jeho vztah k ní. Každý živel je silnější i slabší než další živly. Pořadí je oheň, vítr, blesk, země a voda, kde každý živel je slabší než předchozí, ale je silnější než následující. Je to kruhová závislost, proto je voda slabší než země, ale je silnější než oheň. Různé druhy kekkei genkai mohou využívat specifické živly, jako je např. dřevo a led, tím, že smísí chakru základních živlů. Normální ninjové toto nezvládnou, i když jsou schopni produkovat různé druhy chakry, nemohou je tvořit současně. Pečate UmaUma,čo v preklade znamená Kôň UshiUshi,čo v preklade znamená Vôl ToraTora,čo v preklade znamená Tiger MiMi,čo v preklade znamená Had NeNe,čo v preklade znamená Potkan ToriTori,čo v preklade znamená Vták InuInu,čo v preklade znamená Pes II,čo v preklade znamená Diviak HitsujiHitsuji,čo v preklade znamená Baran UU,čo v preklade znamená Zajac SaruSaru,čo v preklade znamená Opica¨¨ TatsuTatsu,čo v preklade znamená Drak zaujimavosti Z postraního menu si vyberte, co vás zajímá. Zatím tu máme například informace o autorovi Naruta Kishimotovi Masashim, Sexy no Jutsu v podání původních japonských dabérů, Openingy a Endingy. --uchiha 12:19, január 2, 2012 (UTC) Kategória:Naruto a Co.